Game mechanics
Affection & Obedience All interactions between the protagonist and girls depend on two scores specific to each girl: Affection and Obedience. Combined together, they give a third score called Mood (10 x Ob, then add Affection). Most of the daily commands will be accepted if the girl’s mood is high enough. Affection: Affection is a score rated from 0 to 200. Affections changes easily, day after day. Talking with girls will give her 1 Affection point a day, and most of sexual command as well. But making bad choices during discussion or imposing her some commands they don’t like can also reduce their Affection score. Humiliating her could also cause a huge lose. You cannot raise Affection higher than 160 without dating the girl. At Affection 120, a girl trust the protagonist enough to give him her home’s key. Obedience: Obedience is rated by two values interconnected together: Obedience score (rated from 0 to 200) and Obedience level (rated from 0 to 4). A girl gain 1 Obedience point each time she obeys to an order thanks to the glasses’ influence; Obedience points can never be lost. The Obedience score is capped by the level: you will have to change the girl’s level to be able to rise the Obedience score higher than this cap. * Level 0 caps Obedience score to 10. * Level 1 caps Obedience score to 25. * Level 2 caps Obedience score to 50. * Level 3 caps Obedience score to 100. * At level 4, you can reach 200, which is the scorer required to access to an ending with this girl. Changing Obedience level: When the Obedience score reach its limit, the concerned girl cannot gain any Obedience point until she changes level. To change level, a special Obedience event must occur: the protagonist will have to meet the girl at a certain moment at a certain placed to trigger this event, and sometime some additional conditions or choices must be met or done to successfully finish this event. You can have a hint about the event condition by talking with the girl when her Obedience score is capped by her Obedience level. Girls who are presently at the perfect place for her incoming Obedience event are marked with a yellow star on the map. Skills The protagonist general aptitudes are scaled by three skills, rated from 0 to 100: Academic, Fitness and Swimming. Each one of these skills loses 1 point each day, so the protagonist must continuously train to keep them at level or even raise them higher. Academic is his aptitude to read and understand complex texts, to use a computer, to speak foreign languages and to have successful results at school. How to raise Academic: the easiest way is to attend to Saiko’s lessons at school (+3 for each half-day session without any stamina cost). The protagonist can also study by himself in his room (2 hours, Academic +1, Stamina -15) or in a library (2 hours, Academic +2, Stamina -15). Finally, he can also pay to have some private lesson with Saiko (40 $ for 2 hours: Academic +3, Stamina –0… if he doesn’t spend this time by doing something else with her). Academic’s usefulness: to access certain jobs, the protagonist will need to reach a certain level of Academic (Utako will offer him a job only if his score reaches 60; Shiho will require nothing less than 75). On top of that, some Obedience events require a certain score of Academic to succeed or to benefit better options. Fitness represents the general physical aptitudes of the protagonist: running, climbing, fighting. It also has some secondary benefits on his physical appearance, his body being well shaped if his score becomes quite high. But its main effect is to determine the protagonist’s daily Stamina, which is very important for his sexual activity (-5 for each ejaculation). The higher his fitness is, the more often he can ejaculate in a single day! But all tiring activities actually cost stamina (training, working, running, etc.). How to raise Fitness: the easiest way is to attend to Sarah’s gym lesson at school Tuesday afternoon (+10 for each session without any stamina cost). The protagonist can also train alone in school’s yards or on gym’s fields (2 hours, Fitness +5, Stamina -45). Finally, he can also pay to have some private gym lesson with Sarah (100 $ for 2 hours: Fitness +8, Stamina –15… if he doesn’t spend this time by doing something else with her) or combat lesson with Shizuru (150 $ for 2 hours: Fitness +10, Stamina –45… if they actually really train). Fitness’s usefulness: to access certain jobs, the protagonist will need to reach a certain level of Fitness (Chan-Mei will offer him a job only if his score reaches 60; Sarah will require nothing less than 75). On top of that, some Obedience events require a certain score of Fitness to succeed or to benefit better options, especially when the protagonist has to fight… Swimming is the protagonist’s aptitude to move in water and to hold his breath. It also has some secondary benefits on his physical appearance, his body being well shaped if his score becomes quite high. How to raise Swimming: the easiest way is to attend to Sarah’s swimming lesson at school Thursday afternoon (+10 for each session without any stamina cost). The protagonist can also train alone in school’s pool, at any Southside beach or in Aquatic Park (2 hours, Swimming +5, Stamina -45). Finally, he can also pay to have some private gym lesson with Sarah (100 $ for 2 hours: Swimming +8, Stamina –15… if he doesn’t spend this time by doing something else with her) or with Eimi or Yae (80 $ for 2 hours: Swimming +8, Stamina –15… if they actually really train). Swimming’s usefulness: to access certain jobs, the protagonist will need to reach a certain level of Fitness (Eimi and Yae will offer him a job only if his score reaches 60; Wakana will require nothing less than 75). On top of that, some Obedience events require a certain score of Swimming to succeed or to benefit better options. Money, Jobs & Items Except keys, all items require money to get bought in an appropriate shop. Items you can buy are: * Food & drink: the protagonist can offer these items to a girl if she likes the taste, or he can consummate them himself to regain some Stamina. * Gifts: the protagonist can offer these items to a girl to gain Affection if the gift corresponds to her interests. * Clothes: the protagonist can offer sexiest suits to a girl and, when her Obedience will be high enough, ask her to wear it in certain circumstances. In all cases, giving an item to a girl requires first to buy this item at the appropriate place (the item then appears in the protagonist’s items list) and then to meet the girl and use the “give” option in the menu to offer her the selected item. Money can also be used to take bus (2 $), taxi (1,5 $ per minute) or to enter into Entertainment Park or Aquatic Park (5$ each). Items are detailled on this page. Gaining money requires finding a job. Seven jobs are presently possible for the protagonist: a basic job, two Academic specialised jobs, two Fitness specialised jobs and two Swimming specialised jobs. * Basic job has no requirement: paid 40 $ for a 2h shift, -10 Stamina. ** To work as barman, meet Emiri (mood 60 required) at the Northside Origami Club, usually from 19:00 to midnight, any day. * Academic jobs require a certain score in Academic but cost no Stamina at all, for a 3h shift. ** To work as librarian assistant for 60 $, meet Utako (mood 60 and Academic 60 required) at Westside Library, usually from 08:00 to 19:00, Tuesday to Saturday. ** To work as law secretary for 300 $, meet Shiho (mood 60 and Academic 75 required) at Southside Law Office, usually from 13:00 to 19:00, Monday to Saturday (this could change when she will become playable). * Fitness jobs require a certain score in Fitness and cost -10 Stamina, but it’s just a 1 hour shift. ** To work as yoga trainer assistant for 30 $, meet Chan-Mei (mood 60 and Fitness 60 required) in Downtown yoga club, usually from 18:00 to 19:00, any day (this could change when she will become playable). ** To work as cheerleader trainer for 100 $, meet Sarah (mood 60 and Fitness 75 required) in School yards or at School Gym entrance, usually from 12:00 to 14:00. * Swimming jobs require a certain score in Swimming and cost -20 Stamina, but are well paid for a 1 hour shift. ** To work as beach lifeguard assistant for 40 $, meet Eimi or Yae (mood 60 and Swimming 60 required) on any Southside beach, usually from 08:00 to 18:00, Monday to Friday (this could change when they will become playable). ** To work as Aquatic Park lifeguard for 150 $, meet Wakana (mood 60 and Swimming 75 required) in Southside Aquatic Park, usually from 08:00 to 18:00, Monday to Friday (this could change when she will become playable). Spells After Lily opens her shop, the protagonist can buy spells to make the game easier. To buy spell, the player needs to collect sexen which he gets from performing sexual acts with the girls. There are 4 tiers of spells and spells can have several ranks which can improve their power. Tier 1: * Improved X-Ray (1 rank) : Improve glasses allowing to see even through underwear (Activate by left-clicking while glasses activated) * Dark whispers (4 ranks) : Increase girls follow time (30 min, 1h, 2h and 4h) * Devil's insight - Taste (1 rank per girl) : Discover all taste preferences of a specific girl * Devil's insight - Gift (1 rank per girl)t : Discover all gift preferences of a specific girl * Devil's insight - Hobbies (1 rank per girl) : Discover all hobbies preferences of a specific girl * Devil's insight - Sexual preferences (1 rank per girl) : Discover all sexual preferences of a specific girl * Devil's insight - Behavior (1 rank per girl) : Discover detailed behavior of a specific girl (Location, activity, duration, and other values that influence their future choices.) Tier 2: * Devil's gift - Luck (4 ranks) : Adds % chance of success to certain actions (used during Cheerleading job, if taking advantage of Rin or Ayumi) * Devil's gift - Stamina (4 ranks) : Increase max stamina (25 points per rank) * Devil's gift - Intelligence (2 ranks) : Increase gain during academic training (100% and 200% increase) * Devil's gift - Endurance (2 ranks) : Increase gain during fitness training (100% and 200% increase) * Devil's gift - Agility (2 ranks) : Increase gain during swimming training (100% and 200% increase) * Devil's map (1 rank) : Allow to locate all girls on the city map * Devil's tracker (1 rank) : Add an icon to easily track girls Tier 3: * Second wind (4 ranks) : Replenish stamina once a day * Devil's gift - Charm (1 rank) : Double all affection gains * Devil's gift - Authority (1 rank) : Double all obedience gains * Devil's gift - Focus (4 ranks : Reduce stamina cost of sexual acts (20% reduction per rank) * Devil's gift - Touch (4 ranks : Increase sexual energy gains (50% bonus per rank) * Devil's gift - Audacity (4 ranks : Increase girls audacity (1 point per rank) * Spell master (4 ranks) : Reduce Stamina cost when casting spells Tier 4: * Master link (1 rank) : Add an icon to teleport the protagonist to the girl * Master summon (1 rank) : Add an icon to teleport the girl to the protagonist * Slave mode (1 rank) : Upgrade Doll mode to Slave mode. In Slave Mode, all Obedience value and level requirements are ignored for sex options, event triggers and conditions. All normal interactions (such as talk, gifts, dates, etc) will become unavailable. Slaves will address you as 'Master' by default, configurable from My Status menu. * Devil's lust (1 rank) : Add an icon to trigger an uncontrollable lust within the girl (Not implemented) Tier 5: * Teleportation (1 rank) : Add an icon to teleport wherever you want in the city * Time stop (1 rank) : Add an icon to stop time (Not implemented yet) * Possession (1 rank) : Add an icon to take control of the girl (Not implemented yet) Pact events * When reaching day 6, a demon will ask you to bring her Aiko at the abandoned shrine in Eastside park on Sunday 7 from 12PM to 12AM. * Once done, you'll have to keep bringing her new girls each Sunday afternoon. * Once the pact is done, you can use the doll mode on the girl to unlock new commands. * For players having troubles bringing low level girls to the shrine, here is a small trick : you can simply ask the girl to stop following you just before she tells you she has to go, then ask her to follow you again right away. It'll reset the follow timer. Locked doors There are currently two way to get past locked doors : * Get the door key * Have the owner of the building follow you Getting door keys There are currently two ways to get door keys : * Talk to the girl when she has enough affection * Search locations Door key locations Each bedroom key is located in the same bedroom which is accessible during the day and becomes locked at night. Each home and apartment key is located in the entrance of the same home and apartment entrance which is accessible during the day and becomes locked at night. There are other locations where to find home and apartment key : * Principal office : Mansion key * Teacher's lounge : Saiko's apartment key, Okimi's apartment key * School gym girl changing room : Sarah's apartment key Other keys : * Naomi's & Rin's home entrance : Study room key Dating girls To access to good endings, the protagonist have to date the considered girl. It will allows you to raise her Affection higher than 160. Some girls cannot be dated (Lily, Anael). Obedience or Affection scores are not required for dating. During a date, the protagonist accumulates dating points that will give him a final dating score (on 100) at the end of the date. This dating score allow gaining Affection points: % x 10 for difficult girls, % x 20 for easy girls and % x 30 for very easy girls. You gain dating points during a date when: * you pay for the girl (ticket, meals) * you choose a date or any activity corresponding to her hobbies; depending of these hobbies, some dating places are better than others for each girl * you choose a meal corresponding to her tastes * you offer her a gift corresponding to her tastes (but only if she likes shopping) Depending of the final dating score, a date has four possible results: disaster (25-), unsatisfactory (26-50), satisfactory (51-75) or excellent (76+). Dates are detailled here. Some girls already have a boyfriend or a husband. They will have to be emancipated by a special event to be able to date with the protagonist. This emancipation requires Affection 160 and Obedience 160, and some other conditions specific for each girl. * Yatsumi emancipation is playable. * Utako emancipation is playable. Suspicion The protagonist must take care to be discreet and to avoid any public sexual strange behavioral. The suspicion counter keeps track of this aspect, from 0 to 100. * Each day, things are progressively forgotten: -1 point per day * Sexual activities (events or daily command) that are or could be noticed by people: the gain depends of the situation. ** Sexual activity happening in public place: 6-8 points ** Sexual activity happening in semi-public place (like in an empty classroom: there is nobody, but you’re not sure that nobody has accidentally opened the door and see something without the protagonist noticed it): 3-5 points ** Sexual activity which doesn’t seems surnatural (making love in a discreet place on the beach): no point ** Succubus’ presence obvious clue : +2-4 points The suspicion counter tends to rise very quickly with these sequences of events: * Teaser events (especially Lily’s ones) * Mitsuko’s story arc * Emiri level 4 public orgies * Secret girl quest When suspicion score becomes too high, the protagonist’s actions get the attention of very dangerous people: a couple of hunters has heard about a boy who seems to have sex in public place with a lot of girl. They come to check if it could be under a demonic influence. If theses hunter come in play, it's time to lower your suspicion score or the protagonist will be eliminated.